Donald Cerrone vs. Myles Jury
The fight was Myles Jury's first loss. The first round began. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Jury got a nice single to guard, Cerrone went right into an omoplata. Jury staying calm. Arrogantly almost. Definitely actually. Jury defending. 4:00. Cerrone went hard for it, it's tight, Cerrone let it go after Jury rolled, Cerrone landed on top in side control. Cerrone got the back, both hooks. 3:00. Body triangle. Switching streams real quick, Jury's defending well anyway. Alright this one is much better. 2:00. Not much visibly happening here besides Jury's defense. Cerrone switched sides. 1:00. Cerrone got the choke, it's in. Jury escaped. 35. 15. Cerrone switched to an armbar. R1 ends, 10-9 Cerrone. R2 began. Jury landed an inside kick. And another. Crowd chanting Cowboy. Cerrone stuffed a double. Cerrone landed an inside kick. Jury landed one himself. 4:00. Cerrone landed a jab and a leg kick. Jury landed a right. Cerrone landed a left. He landed a leg kick. He landed a right uppercut. Jury missed a spinning backfist, I looked away. 3:00. Jury blocked a high kick. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Jury's corner yelling for combos. 2:00. Cerrone landed a hard leg kick and stuffed a single. Boos, Cerrone landed an inside kick. Jury landed a body kick after eating a jab. Jury's leg is welted. Jury landed a hard kick. Cerrone stuffed a single. "He's freezing up Myles!" "Close that hand!" 1:00. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Jury landed an inside kick. Boos. Cerrone landed a counter right. Cerrone landed a leg kick. 35 as Jury landed a body kick. Cerrone kneed the body. Ate an inside kick. 15. Cerrone landed a leg kick. R2 ends, closer round, 10-9 Cerrone. They told Jury that he needs a finish basically because "they'll give that round to him since he's the popular guy. Go to fucking work." R3 began. Jury landed an inside kick. Cerrone ate a combo. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Cerrone landed a body kick. Jury missed a spinning backfist. Cerrone stalking. 4:00. Cerrone landed two hard leg kicks. Another. Cerrone landed a leg kick stuffing a single to the clinch. Jury worked another single. 3:00. "He's just gonna try to hold on!" They broke. Cerrone landed a high kick hurting him, kneed the body, stuffed a single, stalked him. That kick hit the jaw. Cerrone landed an inside kick, ate a counter right hook. Cerrone landed a right to the body. 2:00. Cerrone landed a leg kick. Another, stuffed a single. Cerrone landed a right, stalked him, landed a leg kick. Jury's left leg is welted. Cerrone landed a leg kick, sprawled a single. Jury switched to a double. Two left uppercuts under. 1:00, two hard right elbows. Cerrone shoved him down and let him up. Cerrone missed a high kick. 35. He landed a jab. Cerrone sprawled a single. They broke. 15. Cerrone got a contemptuous double, threw him down, landed several hard kicks to Jury's legs. R3 ends, 10-9 Cerrone, god-damn, ownage. 30-27 Cerrone.